All in the family Devil AmericaXReader oneshot
by Russia'sSnowBunny
Summary: Devil!AmericaXReader one-shot. Part two included, please no hate.
1. Chapter 1

All in the Family

The faint sound of giggling didnt hit your ears as you were walking through the park, unaware of what was about to happen. That is, until something slammed into your back, sending you stumbling forward, a small groan escaped from your 'attackers' mouth as a small yelp came from yours. Rubbing your back lightly, you looked towards the something that hit your back. On the ground, sat a small, red-headed child...Except, it wasn't a child...You noticed a small pair of horns emitting from the messy hair, little red and black wings coming out from his back and finally, a small, demon tail, curling up around his knees. Other than that, he looked like a perfectly normal child. Now, you weren't one to judge others by how they looked so you gently walked over to the small devil child and got onto your knees, keeping on a kind face. The child looked at you in a mixture of fear and wonder. He trembled ever so slightly.

"Are you alright? Where are your parents?" You asked in a soft voice, not wanting to scare the young creature. The child nodded then shrugged a bit at the second question. He had no clue where his elder brother was although your questions were comforting, seeming to calm down from your kindness. You didnt notice that the child had scraped knees from tumbling onto the ground. You gently reached out, only to have the child flinch away. "I promise not to hurt you..." You whispered and gently scooted closer, reaching into your purse and pulling out a few bandaids.

"Wh-What are th-those?" The child stuttered out and pointed his small finger to the bandaids. You simply smiled and gently unwrapping the bandaid. You scooted a bit closer again and gently stuck the bandaid onto the scrape. The child seemed a little amazed by your kindness, knowing in his world that if you got hurt, you would tend to it yourself. He smiled and stood up a bit, he was barely taller than you when you were kneeling. His small wings fluttered happily and he sat down in front of you, closer than before. You knew you didnt need to answer the child for he seemed to trust the sticky material. "Thank you, Miss" The child said happily and looked up at you.

"Your welcome" You smiled sweetly and looked from his emerald eyes to his small horns. You knew he couldnt be from your world and if he was...You pityed him. You hated that todays society was based around Perfection. "Whats your name?" You asked gently.

"Arthur! But you can call me Artie or Iggy if you want to" The small child blushed a little bit and scooted a bit closer, feeling as if he could trust you. You smiled softly and nodded a bit before gently standing up and holding out a hand for him to stand as well.

"Come on, sweetie, we dont want to be sitting in the middle of the walkway" You said as he took your hand, standing up. Although he was standing and clearly could walk..or fly, he made small grabby hands up at you, notifying you to pick him up. You simply smiled again, laughing a little, you were a sweeheart in his eyes, he would have to tell his brother all about you..He was sure that he would like you. You picked him up and held him in your arms as you walked along the trail. "Pleased to meet you, Iggy. My name is _"

Arthur smiled and once again, his wings flapped happily "Nice to meet you too" He said and cuddled against your chest, his tail curled around your arm. Before you knew it, Arthur was asleep, craddled by the sweet embrace of your arms and listening to your heartbeat. You looked down and smiled softly at the demon, he seemed like a sweetie, you adored it, you wished parenthood would be this fun. But, you just hadnt met your perfect match yet...

Some time had passed as you carried the young Iggy in your arms, you stopped in front of a lake and basked in the fantasy of being a mother. You slowly sat down and looked at the snoring demon. You noticed the slight quiver of his tail and gently wrapped your jacket around his little body. It was easy, the both of you shared te blanket, his head peeking out ever so slightly from where the zipper stopped. You hesitantly kissed the small Iggy's forhead and leaned against the bench as the sun began to set. Many thoughts ran through your mind, like: Who did the child belong to? Why was the child alone? Where was his family? and more importantly, would you get in trouble with them? You shivered at the last question and debated on wether or not to stay in the park. You surely wouldnt want to bring him home without the permision of his family.

A cold breeze blew through your hair, you huddled the child to keep him from awakening and looked around. Something told you that that wasnt natural wind. Your eyes widened at the sight of the dark male behind you, looming over you, eyes as hard as stone. His skin was pale, like a ghost. He had jet black hair with horns coming out the same shade of black. Wings were spread at what you thought was maximum wingspan, his tail whipped back and forth and by the looks of his facial expression, he was pissed. You shivered involuntarily, stirring the small devil child. You could hear the older demon grind his teeth and look at the child in your jacket.

"So! You think you can just steal my younger brother and get away with it?!" He yelled in your face, making you flinch. You opened your mouth and no words came out, making the elder demon smirk to you. You felt the little Iggy stir and pop his head out farther from the comforts of your jacket.

"Brother!" Iggy yelled happily before seeing his cold, hard face. His unblinking eyes practically boring into your soul. He knew not to mess with his brother when he was angry...But whom was he angry at? It coudn't be you...You were much to kind. Heck! You even helped him! He couldnt be mad at you. But yet, by the feel of your heartpace just beating as rapid as ever, it had to be the truth. The edler demon looked at his younger brother and leaned closer so he was right in your face.

"Answer me!" He yelled in your face, makiing you jump and close your eyes, you had never prayed before but you couldnt help but send one out. You didnt want to die. Iggy stared at his brother before wriggling closer to you, wrapping his small arms around your neck in a protective way.

"Brother, stop yelling at _!" He yelled and burried his face into the crook of your neck. "She helped me and kept me safe while I was lost! She even helped me with a scrape" He said gently and looked up at his brother from the warmth of your feaful flesh. The edler brother immediately looked at you with hatred as he studied your face, trying to fid a hint of denial. His face softened a bit and he took a step back, getting out of your face. His voice was much more softer now.

"Is this true..._?" The edler brother asked softly, his wings gently folding in, his tail flicked softly, snaking up to you and tilting your face upwards to his. You flinched again and slowly opened your eyes before nodding, as pale as a ghost. The elder brother smiled a bit at you and his tail gently stroked your cheek, he was afraid to touch you with his hands. He feared you would flinch away. "Well then, I owe you an apology and a thank you" He said and smiled, gingerly sitting down on the bench next to you. "He seems to like you..." He said, looking at his younger brother. You nodded a bit and looked down at Iggy who had proceeded to cuddle back into your chest, in the warmth of your jacket. Even if the elder brother had been accusing you and yelling at you just meer minutes ago, you noticed that he seemed to be a lot nicer when he had leanrd the truth. You looked over at him, huddling Iggy again in your embrace.

"He is a sweetheart...I wouldve hated to see him pushed to the side and his innocence smashed with todays society" You said softly. The elder brother smiled and nodded. For some reason, he wanted to show to you that he could be a sweetheart too, as if he needed you to be kind to him. He needed this. He observed your face softly and wrapped one of his wings around your shoulders. You didnt seem to mind, it was a little warmer that way, you didnt notice his tail slither up around you, resting on your other thigh sweetly. "So..You're his brother?" You asked curiously.

"Yeah...My name is Alfred, by the way" He said casually. You smiled and nodded a bit in greeting, finally noticing that he had wrapped you in his tail and wing. You didnt pull away, you didnt mind it at all. Iggy watched happily, he hadnt seen his brother smile like this in years.

"I'm _" You said "Its nice to meet you" You said happily and looked down at Iggy, cuddling him gently. Alfred smiled wider and thought for a moment before coming up with a somewhat sly plan. He had read your aura, liking it already. He already started to admire you. He looked at Iggy and smiled a bit.

"Hey, um..If you want, we all can go back to our place and hang out for the night" Alfred said, a little awkwardly, his face heating up ever so slightly. Iggy's wings fluttered happily within your jacket and he grinned wider, nodding frantically.

"Yes, please do, Miss_!" Iggy yelled happily, giving you little puppy dog eyes. You smiled and nodded, receiving a smile from the two brothers. Something about Alfred...You mumbled to yourself and stood up with the two of them.

"Alright, I will" You said happily. Alfred took your hand and starrted to lead you away from the park. You had one arm wrapped around the little Iggy. Alfred gripped your hand lovingly, wrapping a wing around your shoulders, making you walk closer to him. He smiled and hesitantly leaned in, kissing your cheek. Somehow you knew that you and Alfred would make the greatest couple in history.


	2. Chapter 2

After walking through the forest for who knows how long, you and the two demons finally reached a small cottage. It was quaint and quiet. Despite the surrounding woods that gave everything an eerie feel to it, you quite liked it. Occasionally through the walk, you glanced at the demon named Alfred, walking beside you. The wing wrapped around your shoulder, shielded you from the wind and kept you warm. You liked it. You liked the fact that he hadnt murdered you. You loved the fact that little Iggy stood up for you. As you approached the cottage, you felt Iggy squirm a little, to get your attention. You looked down at him and smiled, glad to see the little demon hadnt fallen asleep, not that you minded, of course. Alfred looked down at his little brother and smiled, Iggy had taken an obvious liking to you, and little did you know, he did too. He wanted the bedt for his brother and at this age, Iggy needed a motherly figure.

"_! Look it! Look! Its where me and big brother live!" Iggy said, eccstatic. You giggled a little bit and nodded, patting the little demons head, being careful of the horns.

"What a lovely little home it is" You said happily, hugging Iggy close to you. Iggy loved it how affectionate you were, his brother was always protective...but not as much as affectionate. He sometimes feared he was a burden o his brother, but with you, it was different. Alfred smiled and moved his tail so he could move your face to look at him.

"You may stay as long as you like, _" Alfred whispered and released you, leaving you standing still for a few moments, amazed at the demons kindness once again. Alfred opened the door and walked in, awaiting for you to follow. You walked into the house and smiled and the interior design. It was a one bedroom, one bathroom and kitcen dining room set up. You adored it. Iggy unzipped your jacket and flew out, gently gliding towards the couch and curling up a bit, he yawned cutely and looked up at you. You genty sat beside the little demon on the couch, soon followed by Alfred "Can I get you anything to drink?" He offered. You simply smiled over at him silently and shook your head. Iggy smiled and crawled onto your lap, gently cuddling into your chest and closing his eyes. Alfred chuckled softly and gingelry lifted you by the waist, placing you on his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist, resting his hands on your stomach. You gasped a bit and smiled, giggling softly as you leaned back, against his chest while holding the young demon close.

"Hey, whatchya doing?" You asked while looking back at Alfred. He smiled and burried his face into your shoulder sweetly. He could feel his heart racing, he had never felt like this before. He was more of a lust seeking creature..He had never experienced this emotion before. Iggy cuddled into your chest, he found your heartbeat almost musical to his ears. He wished you would stay with him and his brother forever. He liked you very much.

"Cuddling with you" Alfred said with a nonchalant smile. He looked at the clock on the wall and sighed a bit, it was getting pretty late..But he didnt want to leave Iggy here by himself while he escorted you home. Iggy felt your heartbeat speed up to an abnormal speed. He smiled to himself and looked up to see your blushing face. He knew this emotion, even if his brother didnt. He could easily identify it as Love. You smiled up at him and kissed his cheek, despite your blushing face and racing heart.

"Thats sweet" You mumbled against his skin and looked down at Iggy who had begun to yawn. It was way past the bedtime of the demon and you had to admir, you were getting tired too. You smiled a bit and the little demon took your hand, gently flapping his wings to hover infront of you and his brother.

"_..." He said tiredly, "Come...Sleep" The little demon yawned again and rubbed his eyes with his free hand cutely "You can sleep with me and brother..tonight" Iggy smiled tiredly and pulled on your hand, telling you to get up. You smiled and stood up, Alfred releasing you from his grasp and stnaind up after you. You blushed at the idea of sleeping next to the elder demon before biting your bottom lip in thought. It was pretty much the only option, seeing as it was late to go home.

"Sure" You said "Of course, I would love to". Iggy seemed pleased with your response and started flying towards the bedroom, gently pulling you along. Alfred followed and looked at your clothing for the night. Surely, it wouldnt be comfortable to sleep in your attire. He immediately went to the dresser and pulled out an old shirt. He tossed it to you as he stripped down to his boxers.

"Here, _, you can wear one ofmy shirts for tonight" Alfred said kindly and folded his wings, his tail flicking back timidly. You nodded in thanks and stripped down, throaing the shirt on, it was rather big. Iggy smiled and got into some pyjamas before cuddling down into the middle of the bed. You and Alfred chuckled a bit before walking owards the bed, slipping in on either side of Iggy. You smiled over at Alfred and Iggy before leaning down and kissing Iggy's cheek.

"Good night, sweetie" You mumbked and stroked some hair out of the younger demons face. Alfred only watched in utter amazement as his younger brother in turn, kissed your cheek and cuddled into your chest happily.

"Good night, _" Iggy whispered and closed his eyes, quickly falling asleep. At that moment, Alfred knew, he needed you in his life. Iggy already thought of you as a motherly figure and the constant pounding of his heart wasn't a lustful feeling. It was a loving feeling, making him feel all soft inside. It was Love. He needed you in his life, he didnt want you to leave. In a matter of a few hours, he had grown to love you dearly. He gingerly scooted closer to you, his tail traveling up your thigh. You smiled over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Do you need a good night kiss too?" You whispered, for fear of disturbing the young demon. Alfred pretended to think for a moment before nodding. You scoffed lightly and leaned in, aiming to kiss his cheek. Alfred smirked and moved a bit so your lips crashed onto his. He smiled and kissed you with such a burning passion, it couldve set the house ablaze. You gently pulled away and looked up at him in surprise before this time, you leaned in to kiss him.

You awoke the next morning to the sounds of bird out the window. Although...The bed was colder than last night. You opened your eyes and found Iggy, still huddled against you..But where was Alfred? You felt a little heartbroken at that. He had kissed you with such a passion the night before, it convinced you that he had feelings for you. You shook your head before you felt Iggy squirming a little bit. You put on a smile as not to worry the young demon.

"Good morning, sweetheart" YOu whispered and kissed his forehead "What would you like for breakfast, love?" You asked and smiled softly at the young demon. Iggy's eyes lit up at the sound of breakfast.

"Scones!" Iggy whisper-yelled and smiled up at you. You giggled and nodded a bit, getting up and walking to the kitchen, the small demon clinging to your back like a small spider monkey. You giggled again and went to the kitchen to start making scones. You were a fantastic cook so it was easy for you. "Where is big brother?" Iggy asked you suddenly as he flew to a wooden high chair and sat down in it. You stopped and looked over for a moment.

"Im sorry, sweetie...I do not know" You whispered and popped the scones into the oven. The sound of the door opening sounded through the house and before you knew it, you were hugged from behind. Iggy gasped happily as he watched his big brother gently rest his chin on your shoulder. He saw the bouquet of roses and a heart balloon in his hands. You gasped a bit and turned around to come face to face with a bouquet of roses. A severe blush crossed your face as you took the roses, accompanied by the balloon. Alfred smiled widely at you and leaned close, pressing his lips to yours in a gentle mannor. He felt like the king of the world and you had no clue why.

"Good morning, hun" Alfred mumbled against your lips befre gazing into your eyes with such a burning love that you couldnt have imagined on the face of a demon. You blushed red and mutered a quick good morning greeeting. You looked at the bouquet of roses and balloon in your hands before looking up at him with the most confused look on earth. Why?

"Umm...Alfred? What is all this for?" You asked, laughing a bit and raising an eyebrow at the demon. It wasnt Valentines day, it wasnt your Birthday..What was it? Alfred smiled and wrapped his arms around your waist, his wings quivering with happiness, his tail wrapping it self around your waist sweetly.

"Well, _, I wanted to tell you something." He purred "I wanted to say this last night but I couldnt find the guts to do so...I...Really like you. A lot. And I was wondering if you would like to go out with me? I have never felt this way before and my little brother loves you to death..He needs a motherly figure in his life and I want you to be it. Will you stay with me and possibly..Be with me?" He asked. In your eyes, it was almost like a proposal. You stayed silent for a moment before nodding and wrapping your arms around his neck

"Yes, yes!" You said happily as you hugged him tightly. Alfred spun you around a bit and gently leaned in again, kissing you sweetly. Iggy's eyes widened with happiness and he flew out of his highchair, practically glomping the both of you. In his eyes, it was a proposal and to have you say yes almost meant the world to him.

"Yay! Big brother and _ and gonna be together! Soon you two will be married and I can have parents and you can have little demons!" He said and flew around the both of your heads. You looked up at Alfred and intwined your fingers through his, he retuned the same gaze, chuckling softly.

"Well," You started "Shall we give it a shot?" You asked. The demon nodded and leaned close, resting his forehead atop of yours.

"Definitely" He whispered and slammed his lips to yours.


End file.
